


At the restaurant

by InspiredPet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty takes reader to the restaurant to spend some delicious time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the restaurant

You were wearing a black short dress with a leather top and a chiffon bottom. Your neck and breast were wrapped by a leather harness, the one James bought you for no occasion. You tried to loosen the collar as Jim sitting beside you looked at you with a mischievous smile on his face. He was so fucking proud of himself, he brought you here, to this half crowded, middle class restaurant you've never even heard about. There was no special code dress in here, but having this very obvious sex dress made everyone's eyes looking at you. Or at least that's what you thought. You felt a quite ashamed. Understandable, you've never worn your pet's accessories outside your bedroom, so it was somewhat uncomfortable.

\- Don't tamper it - Jim said as his finger grabbed a hoop on the collar and pulled you up to him. His dark brown eyes were fierce, thrilling and deep like an ocean you were gonna to sink in.

\- I'm sorry, Master - you whispered as you swallowed hard. Moriarty brushed his lips with yours before he let you go and leant back on a chair.

\- Here's for the beautiful evening and what comes next - he said as he raised the glass of a white wine he ordered. You mirrored his move and smiled. As you sipped the wine you felt his hand landing on your thigh, under the dress, his fingers were gently stroking your skin. You blushed.

\- Love this place - he said, putting his glass down, his hand was going up farther towards your sex spot - it's so... - he looked around as his other hand made some gesture in the air -...intimate. He looked at you and you trembled as he shoved his hand between your legs and touched your clit. He didn't have to give you an order what to do, you could see it in his demanding look. You widened your legs. By order of Jim you didn't wear any lingerie tonight, so you were more susceptible than usualy. You took another sip from the glass as he was gently playing with your button. With no shame his finger were massaging your folds, making you wetter and you looked around to see if someone noticed that.

\- Relax darling, I can be very secretive when I want to.

You took a deep breath trying to stay calm, even though you felt a strong desire to rock your hips. You looked at your master and you saw him pretending to read the menu so you were trying to look absorbed by the vintage decor of the restaurant. He was more natural at acting than you.

\- Jesus - you hissed as you felt two fingers entered you without a warning.

\- Yes, my dear? - he put down the menu and looked at you slightly amused.

\- Please...

\- Please what?

You clenched your fits as you felt you couldn't sit still anymore.

\- I'd do anything you want me to, Master, but please, not in public.

Jim's fingers got deeper into you, he looked irritated.

\- And why do you think we came here, pet? I mean, what's the point of brought you here?

He suddenly pull his fingers out of you and put his elbow on the table. You watched him looking at the sticky fingers from all sides before he put them into his mouth. He looked into your eyes and sucked them with a passion. It was bold and hot as hell, and you couldn't deny the waves of heat coming down your body.

\- Come with me - he said as he grabbed you at your collar, leading you to the bathrooms. You tried to avoid people's glances as you walked between the tables.

You stopped in the corridor, right behind the wall that separated you from the people, Jim pulled you down making you fall on your knees.

\- You know what to do, Kitten.

You nodded as your shaky hands reached to his pants to unbutton the fly. You could tell he was already hard even before you took him out. You carefully pulled the foreskin back and licked his head. Jim sighed and leaned against the wall. It was one of these rare moments when he gave himself to you, and it was also one of the more effective way to pacify him. Using your tongue and hands you decided to tease him a little bit, by swirling your tongue around his manhood and playing with his balls. You loved giving him head and he loved to see it. As your tongue were leaving hot and wet traces, your lips were sucking his head, you looked up to see him watching you. He smiled, grabbed your hair and pushed his lenght roughly inside your mouth. You barely took him all. You thought he'd be pushing into you as he always did, but this time he let you lead the action. You started to suck him the way he taught you how to do it properly. His hand was on the back of your head playing with your hair. You were in public place so it was obvious he wanted to take the chance that somebody could catch you.

\- No rush - he murmured. You were slowly sucking him as he arched his back everytime you took him all. You clutched his leg to keep your balance. You wanted so badly to touch yourself but you knew it wasn't allowed.

\- Stand up - he finally ordered you in a husky voice, his eyes even darker than they were. - Kiss me.

Without any haste you buried your fingers in his hair and kissed him with a passion. He opened his mouth immediately and pressed his tounge into your mouth. You both were kissing hard, breathing each other's air, probably moaning louder than you should. He pull you closer, embracing you around your waist, his wet cock pressed between you two, slightly wetting your clothes. Your knees buckled with excitement as he grabbed your ass. He bit your bottom lip and turned you around. Your hips were pushed back and your hands leant against the wall. Jim hiked up your dress exposing your booty and slapped you with a surprise. You trembled and bit your lip. As you felt the tip of his cock brushing your entrance you sticked out your bum more. He slapped you again and entered you slowly. His lenght filled you whole and it felt so damn good that you almost forgot you were in public place.

\- Fuck, you're so wet - he groaned and started to pump into you, slowly and steadily at first. His hand found your centre of pleasure, igniting the flames in your body. The other hand grabbed the back of your collar tugged your head and choked you a little. You were pushing against the wall, your nails scratching a wallpaper as he were pumping into you harder and roughlier.

\- Fuck - you both trembled and groaned as you reached your climaxes, screamed out each others names. You came harder than ever and you leant your head against the wall as Jim's cock were still pulsating in you. Your legs almost gave up.

\- You! Both! Get out!

You jumped at the sound of the voice. You straightened up at the same time as Jim pulled himself out of you. You saw a waiter standing next beside you with an anger on his face pointing at the exit door.

\- I won't say it twice, get out!

\- So I guess we won't get a chance to refresh ourselves in the bathroom? - Jim joked breathless as he zipped up his trousers. The man luckily didn't say anything. You fixed your dress as Jim took your hand.

\- You're lucky, we're done - he said to the waiter as you walked by him to the exit. You breathed a sigh of relief.

\- We're both lucky he didn't call the cops - you said as you finally got outside.

\- Come on, pet, he wouldn't do that, cops would only make an unnecessary scene, scaring away the customers - Jim squeezed your hand - By the way, I'm hungry, can we get to another restaurant?


End file.
